Usagi's Beginning
by Aarana Sky
Summary: A mysterious girl appears in the world of Sailor Moon. Without a clue as to why she is there, she must adjust and learn about her surroundings. Meeting with Usagi and her friends, she must adjust and figure out why she is there, and how she got there.


Usagi's Beginning   
Aarana Sky   
Disclaimers Note: I do not own any of the characters that are   
in this fic. They are all in ownership of the lovely lady of   
her own moon over in Japan, Naoko. I would buy it if I had the   
money...but I don't. *tears*   
  
Authors Note: This is a fic about what would happen if a person got   
stuck in the Sailor Moon world for a day that had never seen anything   
of the like. It came to me a while back, and I had STARTED writing   
it...but I can't find it...so I am starting from scratch now...I think I   
know where it is...but it is far away...and I wanna write now.  
  
And thank you to Karen my BESTEST BESTEST editor!! I don't  
know what I would do without her!!!  
  
Ja Ne!!   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"...need...one...more...idea..." the girls head fell forward in exhaustion. She  
was on a deadline, and that meant only one thing, no sleep. She looked at the   
clock. It was 3am and this project was due at 10am. What was she going to   
do? After deciding that she would work better with her head on the desk, she   
promptly fell asleep.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
She jerked awake at the sound of an alarm...what alarm though? She didn't   
have an alarm! Opening her eyes, she looked at her surroundings.   
Pink...pink...and even more pink. Looking around at the cluttered room, she   
realized that she wasn't at her home or in her studio, or even at her office.   
Across the room in a bed, there was a girl, who was obviously avoiding   
getting up. A person that could have been the girls mother was pulling the   
covers off of her.   
  
"USAGI!!! I TOLD YOU FIVE TIMES THAT YOU HAVE TO GO TO   
  
SCHOOL!!!!" The woman shouted.   
  
"BUT MOOMMMMMMAAAAA!!!!" whined the girl. "Let me sleep   
a few more minutes!"   
  
As she observed the mother and daughter, the girl slipped behind a nearby   
chair so that her presence would go unnoticed. 'Where was she and how did   
she get here?' the other girl thought to herself as she watched the girl slip out   
of bed, look at the time, and scream, "WHY DIDN"T SOMEBODY WAKE   
ME UP!!! I AM GOING TO BE SOOO LATE!!" The observer turned her   
head as the girl got dressed, and then watched as she quickly sped out of the   
room.   
  
Standing up, she looked more closely at her surroundings. It was a very pink   
oriented room, with lots of moons and bunnies, bedspreads, curtains, floor   
patterns and trinkets, all of which had to do with either a moon or a rabbit.   
Though the room wasn't messy, it was cluttered, and a large stack of comics   
lay in the corner, obviously read about a million times over.   
  
She crept over to the door and took a peak out. It looked like the coast was   
clear. How was she to get out without being noticed if there were other   
people in the house? Breaking and entering, never mind sneaking out, wasn't   
her forte in life. Thinking that she had a clear break, she headed to what she   
thought was the front door, but was stopped when the girl's mother appeared   
suddenly behind her.   
  
"Jaclyn, what are you still doing here? Usagi left a little while ago! Don't you   
have to be in school also?"   
  
She looked up, startled. 'Jaclyn? Who was that? That wasn't her...but if it   
got her out of the house...'   
  
"Sorry Ma'am, I will leave promptly." Looking down, she finally noticed   
what she was wearing. It was the same thing that the girl Usagi was wearing   
when she left, a traditional Japanese style school uniform in red, white   
and blue colors. 'I wonder where this came from?' she thought as she quickly   
ran out of the house, leaving a startled and confused mother behind her.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
She walked down the street aimlessly for awhile not knowing where she was,  
or where she was supposed to go. Not fully looking where she was going, she  
didn't notice the handsome young man that was walking towards her with his   
head in a book.   
  
*CRASH*   
  
They ran into each other. Down his books went as the force of their impact   
knocked them both down unto the ground. "OW!" She cried rubbing her   
backside. "Gomen!" she said, looking for the first time at the man that she had   
hit. He was cute, really cute, with short back hair and deep blue eyes.Those   
were the kind of eyes that you could just get lost in for a LONG time. "I didn't   
mean to hit you!!" she apologized.   
  
The stranger laughed. "Thats ok Miss, I wasn't watching where I was going   
either, so it is partially my fault. "Are you ok?" She looked up and got lost in   
his eyes again. 'I have to stop doing that' she thought as she made an attempt   
to stand.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine...but it should be I who apologizes. Are you ok?" "Yes, I'm   
fine...but my books on the other hand..." he laughed at the horror that that   
statement brought to her face. "Don't panic, I was just kidding!"   
  
She let out a sigh of relief. When they had both finally gotten to their feet and   
were composed, he introduced himself. "My name is Chiba Mamoru, and you   
are?"   
  
'Who was she? She was who she was, but Usagi's mother seemed to think   
that she was someone else. Should she play along and be Jaclyn, or be   
herself? The thought of being someone else was appealing, even if for only   
one day.' "Jaclyn, my name is Jaclyn," she said.   
  
Mamoru smiled. "Jaclyn, what a pretty name. Well, it was nice meeting you.   
I have to go though. I hope I see you again"   
  
"Sure." With that he was off.   
  
She was alone again. *sigh* There was nothing left to do except continue   
walking. Thinking to herself 'Jaclyn...my new name is Jaclyn. But who is   
that?' She walked on, this time being careful to watch where she was going.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
After walking around for what seemed like hours, she ran into Usagi, the girl   
whose house she had been in earlier that morning. "JACLYN!!" Usagi called.   
She looked like she had been waiting for her. "You're late! Lets go before   
they yell at us!" Jaclyn quickened her pace to catch up, wondering who 'they'   
were. "Coming Usagi!"   
  
Catching up to Usagi, Jaclyn saw that they were going into an arcade/soda   
shop, obviously a hang out for all of the locals. They hurried to a booth where   
four girls were sitting. "Your late again!" one of them accused, glaring at   
Usagi. Looking at the foursome at the table, Jaclyn thought they were all very   
pretty. One had raven black hair that seemed to glow underneath the   
flouresent lights, another had gorgeous blue hair that shimmered like the sea,   
the third had gold-blond hair that shone like the sun, and the fourth had light   
brown hair that reminded Jaclyn of the color of almonds. With Usagi's bright   
golden mass added to the mix, Jaclyn didn't think she had ever seen a more   
colorful or pretty group of people.   
  
"Guys, this is my cousin Jaclyn from France. She has come to live with us   
while her parents are on a trip abroad. "Jaclyn," she pointed to the woman   
with the blonde hair "this is Minako," she pointed to the girl with the black hair   
"this is Rei," She pointed to the girl with the blue hair "this is Ami" and finally   
the girl with the brown hair "and this is Makoto. Guys, this is Jaclyn".   
Together, they all waved enthusiastically towards her, genuinely happy to   
meet her.   
  
'Well, at least she knew who she was now.' Jaclyn thought. 'She was Usagi's   
cousin, but when did she inherit a cousin named Usagi?' her brain puzzled.   
'Would wonders never cease.' The two girls sat down and ordered while the   
other girls threw questions at Jaclyn that Usagi seemed happy to answer,   
much to Jaclyn's relief.   
  
"So where are you from Jaclyn?" Rei asked.   
  
"France" Usagi answered.   
  
"How old are you Jaclyn?" Ami inquired.   
  
"16, like us" Usagi explained.   
  
On and on it went, while Jaclyn was happy to sit back and let her 'cousin'   
answer all of the questions. This way she was able to find out some   
information about herself. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice behind her,   
"Hello ladies, and Jaclyn, what a surprise" Turning around, she saw that face   
again, the face of an angel. Blushing, she knew that she couldn't like this   
gentleman... for in all actuality she was way to...   
  
"Hi Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried, nearly jumping over Jaclyn to throw herself in   
his arms. "I missed you!"   
  
"But sweet Usako, I saw you just this morning on your rush to school!"   
  
Usagi laughed "I know, but I missed you anyway!"   
  
So they were dating, huh? That was an oddity and a half. She was 16, he was   
at least 23 or so. She was...air-headed, he wasn't. But she did see the look on  
his face when he saw her...priceless. You couldn't buy that look for a million   
dollars. That was the look of true love. If only she could have that one day...   
  
"When are they getting married?" She heard the girl named Rei hiss, "I am   
  
getting sick of all this lovey-dovey cr..."   
  
"Rei hush", Ami chastised. "It's about time they were happy. When you think   
about all they have gone through, you have to admire their ability to last   
through..."   
  
"I don't know", Minako interrupted. "I don't think all of the evil is gone yet..."   
  
"But it is", Makoto said "Now shhh, we have company, and she might   
overhear us." The four girls immediately stopped talking, but Jaclyn had heard   
them.   
  
'What was this evil they were talking about? A past girlfriend that wouldn't let  
go? A boyfriend? They couldn't mean some 'TRUE' evil, could they? There  
was no such thing...was there? That was something that you would only find   
in movies, not in real life, and not with sweet Usagi and handsome Mamoru.   
Right?'   
  
Finally, the couple sat down, Jaclyn moving over so that they would have more   
room. For a small booth, it had surprisingly a lot of room to fit all seven people.   
  
"So you know Jaclyn Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked with a little bit of fire in   
her eyes. 'Jealously?' Jaclyn thought. She had it occasionally, and though she   
thought Mamoru was the perfect guy, she had already decided that he wasn't   
for her.   
  
"I met her this morning," Mamoru said. " We actually bumped into each other.   
I have a bruise from it and everything. Reminds me of all the bumping into you   
I used to do", he chuckled. "I thought those days were over though." Mamoru   
winked at her as Usagi's face lit up in flames.   
  
"BUMPING INTO HER! I DON"T WANT YOU TO BUMP INTO  
ANYONE BUT ME MAMORU!!!" Usagi cried.   
  
Everyone at the table started laughing at a joke that Jaclyn didn't get, and   
didn't think was funny either. Usagi calmed down in what seemed like a   
second. "What is so funny?" she asked. That created even more laughter,  
and even Mamoru couldn't help himself. Leaning over, he placed a gentle   
kiss on her cheek, "Nothing Usako...nothing at all." That seemed to placate  
her, so she leaned forward to take a sip out of her drink.   
  
After awhile, the group eased into a calmed silence. Jaclyn began to feel   
that some unspoken memories were being passed among her table mates.   
Memories that she could have no way of knowing. "You know," Ami said,   
finally breaking the silence, "We haven't gotten together like this in a while.   
It has been way too long guys. Just because our main focus is gone, doesn't   
mean that our bond has lessened." The group nodded.   
  
"That is true", Minako piped in "Artemis misses Luna! They need to have   
Diana!" The group again laughed, and in no time at all, Jaclyn felt like the   
odd man out.   
  
"Who are Luna and Artemis?" Jaclyn asked.   
  
The girls quieted. Obviously they had forgotten she was there, and had   
spoken of things she wasn't supposed to know about. 'Nothings', 'Never   
minds' and 'No Ones', popped up around the table as they all looked down   
uncomfortably. Only Mamoru had a look of regret on his face. He   
mouthed the word sorry as he too turned away afraid to make eye contact.   
  
"Can you all get up for a minute...I have to go to the ladies room", Jaclyn   
blurted out, desperate to get out of this awkward situation. They complied  
with her request, obviously thinking the same thing. She ran out the door   
with no intention of returning. They didn't want her there, she wanted to   
be alone...so she would grant their unspoken wishes.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Where did she go?" Mamoru voiced, some many minutes later. The others at   
the table all shook their head. "Usako, how do you know her?" he asked.   
Usagi looked up from her shake, "She is my cousin from France. She is   
staying with us while her parents are out of the country." "So that means   
that she doesn't know her way around the city," Mamoru stated, "and she  
is out there ALONE??" Everyone around the table nodded. "Lets go find   
her before someone or something else does."   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
I am all alone yet again, nowhere to go. She looked up, "I think this is   
the way back to the house, I wanna see if there is a way to get home   
from there. I WANNA GO HOME!!"   
  
"I can take you home", a strange voice behind her stated. She turned   
around. Standing there was the ugliest looking thing in the world, about   
7 feet tall and brownish green. It had the look of the Jolly Green Giant   
from America...but it wasn't smiling. "Just close your eyes and all will be   
well again."   
  
Jaclyn jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a shot of goo. It hit   
the wall behind her and the wall slowly dissipated. "ACK", Jaclyn cried,   
she fled not knowing where to go, where to hide. "HELP!" she called.   
"SOMEONE HELP ME!!!"   
  
"STOP THIS ACT OF TERROR!" a voice called from the distance.   
"When you attack civilians that is unforgivable, but when you attack   
family that is punishable by dusting." The shadowy figure jumped down  
from the shadows and struck a pose. "I am Sailor Moon and on behalf   
of the Moon...I will punish you!" Four other figures all jumped to her side.   
A rainbow of colors stood before her, red, blue, green, orange, and Sailor   
Moon's Reddish Pink. Jaclyn knew that they would help her, and be her   
heroes.   
  
The costumed girls jumped out of the way as the monster shot some   
gooey goo at them.   
  
"I am Sailor Mars", the one in red shouted, "and on behalf of the planet   
Mars, you are toasted! Mars Flame Shooter!" She held out her hands as  
continuous blast of fire shot out of her finger tips towards the monster, but  
he easily dodged it with his own sticky attack. Mars was left in shock.   
  
The one in green stepped forward, "I am Sailor Jupiter, and on behalf of   
the planet Jupiter, I will fry you! OAK EVOLUTION!" Lightning came   
out of midair and flew towards the monster, but he jumped out of the way   
and avoided that attack also.   
  
The one in blue came next. "I am Sailor Mercury, and in the name of   
Mercury, you are frozen! Aqua Rhapsody!" Playing a harp, a blast of   
ice shot out towards the monster. It hit him, but in a flash the ice   
disappeared and they were left with the monster again, unharmed.  
"Nothing is hurting him!!" Mercury cried.   
  
The girl in orange stepped up. "So you wanna mess with my friends,   
you have to mess with me! I am Sailor Venus! Sailor Of Love and   
Beauty! And in the Name of Venus, you are all washed up pal! VENUS  
LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!" With a kiss off of her hand, a chain   
of hearts flew out and wrapped around the monster, squishing him. "NOW   
SAILOR MOON! Before he gets out!!" Sailor Moon stepped up and   
pulled out her wand. "MOON...", before she could even swish her   
wand...the monster broke free and shot a blast of goo right at Sailor   
Moon who wasn't expecting it. Before anyone could blink, Sailor   
Moon was on the ground, covered in goo and crying. The four girls  
ran to their fallen comrade.   
  
'That stuff had to hurt.' Jaclyn thought.   
  
A hidden figure till now, jumped down from the trees. "Princess...my   
Usako....darling...", he ran to her side. "Senshi, continue to fight.   
Mothering Usako can't help you too much right now."   
  
Jaclyn just stood there in confusion. Usako? Princess? Was Sailor Moon   
Usagi? She looked at the other senshi. The hair coloring made sense.   
So then the mysterious figure must be Mamoru. 'My, my, he looked   
good in a tux', she thought.   
  
Attack after attack the monster threw at the girls, and they threw   
attack after attack at the monster. Nothing seemed to stop it. While   
the battle raged on Mamoru tried unsuccessfully to free Sailor Moon   
from the pile of goo that surrounded her. Not sure of what to do   
herself, Jaclyn too went over to where Mamoru knelt and tried to help   
free Usagi. 'Please, please, let us get her out!' she prayed.   
  
Silently, the four girls focused all their energy at Usagi. One thought,   
one dream. Usagi's freedom. Suddenly, a bright light shown through   
the goo that held Sailor Moon captive, and the goo slowly dissipated.  
Left was a very tired Usagi with a locket shining brightly at her breast.   
As Sailor Moon stood up her senshi fuku turned from the reds and the  
blues into a pure snow bird white, a long flowing dress with gold and   
silver shards. Suddenly before them stood, not Sailor Moon anymore,   
but the princess of the moon.   
  
"Princess, no!"   
"Princess...not the Crystal!"   
"Does anyone think this is all familiar?"   
"Serenity!"   
"Princess!"   
  
'Princess? So Usagi was a princess?' Jaclyn shook her head, this   
was just one weird occurrence after another. 'So, did this mean  
that Mamoru was a prince? she was guessing that he was.'   
Jaclyn watched intently as the princess raised her locket and   
it changed into a pretty flower crystal. 'What is that?' Jaclyn  
thought.   
  
"That is the Silver Imperium Crystal." Jaclyn looked around.   
'Where was that voice comingfrom? She looked up and around   
but didn't see anyone. "Close your eyes and you will seeall that   
I want to show you my dear..." Jaclyn closed her eyes hoping  
to get some of the answers that she had been looking for. She   
had a lot of questions. "Open your eyes."   
  
Jaclyn opened her eyes and she was in a world that was   
unreal, something that she would have seen in a dream.   
"Welcome to my Kingdom" Jaclyn turned around and saw   
a goddess in silver, slender and tall, a beauty to rival that of   
Venus. She instinctively bowed, not knowing what else to do,   
or say.   
  
"I bet you are wondering why you are here, in this world, in   
this dimension. I will tell you, but first I must tell you the story  
of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium, the hardships   
of lost love, and the heart ache of lost souls. When I am done  
you will understand, and hopefully so will others."   
  
Jaclyn looked at the woman in silver. "Who are you?"   
  
The women smiled. "My name is Queen Serenity, and I am   
here to tell you my tale" With a swish of her hand, people   
appeared, many people that looked happy, without a care in   
the world. "They can't see you or hear you, you need not be   
cautious."   
  
"A thousand years ago our Moon held a Glorious Kingdom,   
we call that time the 'Silver Millenium'. All the planets,   
except one, lived together in peace. The Earth was not a happy  
place and did not like the moon and their powers of life and   
beauty. Though there was one person who would live on the   
moon if he could." She motioned Jaclyn to move over towards   
the balcony and to look over. There was Mamoru, all decked   
out in uniform...ready for battle. "For you see, Prince Endymion   
was in love with our Princess Serenity. But there were people   
from earth that were not content with the moon ruling all of   
the planets. One woman in particular, Queen Beryl raised a   
revolt..." For hours the good queen continued her tale of that   
time. In horrifying detail Jaclyn watched the downfall of the   
kingdom, the death of the Prince, and the sacrifice of the   
Princess. All brought tears to her eyes.   
  
"Why did this have to happen?" Jaclyn cried, awash in tears.   
  
"There is a lot more to the story if you are willing to listen."   
the queen said. Jaclyn nodded. The Queen took her hand   
and they were off, back into present time. For what seemed   
like days, weeks, months, they went through Usagi's life,   
Usagi's hardships. They went through the breakups, the   
heartaches, the fights, the love. Jaclyn couldn't control her   
tears. And she thought Usagi was an airhead? ...but in   
actuality all she had tried to do was enjoy a little of   
her life while continuously having to battle to save the world.   
  
"So what happens to Usagi? Does she go to the future and   
become the Queen? Does Chibi-Usa really get born?"   
  
The Queen smiled at Jaclyn. "That my dear is still unknown.   
Even I don't have the power to know what is definitely going   
to happen.   
  
With a flick of her hand they were back in the park and   
Usagi, with her crystal, was battling the monster. "I am   
very proud of my daughter. She is everything that I could   
have hoped for, and more. There is a reason that I brought   
you here." the queen said to Jaclyn."This time, this place, is   
real if people believe. Make the people believe."   
  
Jaclyn gave the Queen a confused look, "What do you mean?"   
  
"For us to be here, and to fight, we need the thoughts and   
the dreams of people. Without it, we don't exist. Make   
them believe, make them fight for our cause." The Queen   
started to fade away.   
  
"WAIT!!! HOW DO I DO THAT!!! DON"T LEAVE   
ME!!! DON"T LEAVE ME!!!   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"don't....leave....me.....don't....leave......me......" She woke up with a   
start. A dream...it was all a dream....or was it??   
  
She looked at the clock. It was 9:30am. Quickly, she   
jumped out of bed and threw on her suit. Grabbing her  
briefcase she ran out the door. Not only didn't she have   
her project done, but she was going to be late, also.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"You're late!"   
  
  
She ran into the office out of breath. It was only 10:10am,   
but enough time had passed thatthey had grown restless.   
  
"Gomen", she apologized.   
  
"So, what have you for us today?"   
  
She caught her breath. What did she have? She looked   
at all the faces that were in the room, all cold and heartless.   
"Make them believe" she heard in her head. Suddenly she   
smiled. So this is what 'she' meant.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am here to tell you a story about a place called   
the Moon Kingdom..."   
  
For hours she went on about the Moon Kingdom, it's people   
and the senshi, theirhardships and heartaches until all the   
people in the room were captivated. After she had promised  
to bring them sketches the next day, the president of the   
company came over and shook her hand.   
  
"Naoko Takeuchi, I think you may have a hit on your hands."   
  
...and she did.   
  
~!~   
  
The end.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Wow, that felt good to finish. I have been working on this   
for a week straight. Why I made this all one part I don't know,   
but I hope that I am improving on my writing after all of   
this time. So what did you think of the ending??? Did you guess it???   
  
What do you think?   
  
Aarana_Sky@hotmail.com   
  
I would love some emails from you please :) 


End file.
